King Boo
''"You better possess at least one person in the next 24 hours, or I will BURN YOU ALIVE. So go! Have fun! As for the rest of you, let's go scare that Luigi! Bwahahahaha! Laugh I say, laugh." '~ King Boo, Super Plush Mario: The Boocorcist '''King Atticus Boo is one of the characters in the LuigiFan00001's channel and one of the villains in Super Plush Mario. As his name entitles, he is the supreme leader of the boos and Luigi's archenemy. However, he plays a heroic role in the Halloween special Mario Murder Mystery Mansion, where he and Luigi are forced to work together to find the killer, even if Luigi is not keen to the idea of working alongside him. Background Appearance He is larger than the other boos (save for Teddy, who acts as the Big Boo), but with black eyes and purple pupils, and a blue mouth, complete with fangs and a blue tongue. He also dons a crown with a red jewel on top of his head. Personality King Boo is conniving, mysterious, and evil. He rules with an iron fist, although he does have a small soft spot for Teddy, the Big Boo. However, when times get rough, King Boo will side with others if a greater evil is present. He is friends with Petey Piranha and King Bob Omb. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: The Boocorcist (debut) *LuigiFan Special: Mario Murder Mystery Mansion (all 3 parts) *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting *LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap *Super Plush Mario: Lost Level: Mighty Number NO *Detective Luigi | A LuigiFan Special Owner of a Hotel? King Boo is the owner of the upcoming "Haunted Hideaway", which is meant to be a hotel for the undead. When Luigi and Daisy are interrogating King Boo as the third suspect, he openly welcomes them into his hotel. It appears that King Boo is continuing to terrorize his minions, by making them his employees and being forced to work at everything in the hotel. He also made Teddy the Big Boo as a bellhop. Quotes "Even DAVE has possessed more than you! And he's a skeleton!" "Ah yes, the boo who cannot possess anything. How go the failures?" "Ahahahaha! Ah- I mean, hooray!" "I am in major pain... and I'm dead!" "I have to agree! It's the plumbers in red and green, they aggravate me to no end." "Excuse me, there's an insolent fool who needs... reconditioning." "Well isn't that adorable, your child has a pipe stuck to his head! But rest assured, King Atticus Boo always knows how to fix these situations!" "My, what a magical turn of events." "Let's just say I love to gamble." Gallery STOP_IT.png |King Boo in Detective Luigi, running the "Haunted Hideaway". King Boo.png Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting.png Trivia * King Boo just so happens to be voiced by PhantomStrider. ** LuigiFan decided on PhantomStrider not only for wanting a new voice, but due to his username. They don't call him "Phantom" Strider for nothing! *** Ironically enough, PhantomStrider has a Bomb Boo as his sidekick on his channel. * King Boo's round shape makes him quite annoying for filming purposes. ** To avoid this issue, LuigiFan will often move King Boo in accordance to his lines. *** The King Ghost is one of the roundest plush in the entire channel. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Undead Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Ghosts Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Undead Elementals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Syndicate Members Category:Kings Category:The Giants! Category:Royal Elementals Category:Magic Elementals Category:Fire Elementals